


Purple-eyed Hottie

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Everyday after school the ‘Purple-eyed Hottie’ stands outside and waits then gets a text before leaving again. Everyone in school fancies him and wonders who texts him every time.





	Purple-eyed Hottie

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally by Helloanonymouswriter. I have just simply copied the text and changed the characters. All credit goes to them. I have been given permission to do this and upload it.

“I hear Allura has her eye on you” Pidge commented as her and Lance exited the school building.  
“Not interested” Lance sighed, checking his phone screen.  
“You’re never interested” Pidge chuckled.  
“That’s because he wants a proper relationship.” Hunk commented.  
“And Allura can’t give you that?” Pidge asked curiously.  
Lance shook his head. “I don’t know her that well but I’ve heard enough rumours to know that relationships aren’t the main goal in her mind. Besides, I don’t really want to date in high school, too much drama” Lance explained and tucked his phone away.  
“Fair enough” Pidge smirked and the three of them came to a stop just before the car park.

“Perfect timing as usual” Hunk commented as he spotted the flock of girls eyeing up someone across the car park. He was called the ‘Purple-eyed Hottie’ and for good reason. He had charcoal black hair and striking purple eyes and pale complexion. He wore leather jackets, black skinny jeans and dark shirts as well as the tattoos across his neck and shoulders. He looked like the definition of ‘bad boy’ and every single girl and some boys wanted in on the action. He was always in the car park after school and it was rare that he wasn’t. However around ten minutes after the bell he’d always get a text and ride off on his motorbike.

“He’s gracing us with his good looks once again” Pidge chuckled.  
Lance and Hunk hummed in agreement. “Oh look, Axca’s making a move.” Hunk pointed out. Lance’s eyes flicked to the blue haired girl with the athletic build. She was the captain of the cheerleading team and had a nice figure. She started talking to him but they were too far away to hear their conversation.

“She’s got balls man.” Pidge commented, making Hunk chuckle and Lance narrow his eyes. He then took his phone out of his pocket and typed away whilst Pidge and Hunk watched the Purple-eyed Hottie and Axca converse.

Suddenly the Purple-eyed Hottie took his phone out. “And there’s the text.” Pidge pointed out and could see the Purple-eyed Hottie’s apologetic gaze as he hopped on a black motorcycle, strapping his black helmet on.  
“I still don’t understand why he comes here. I never see him picking up any of the students.” Hunk frowned a little as he watched Axca walk back to her group of friends with slumped shoulders.  
“Who the hell texts him every time?” Pidge grumbled, as confused as the majority of the school who knew about the Purple-eyed Hottie. He watched as the boy rode his bike off school grounds and down the street.

“I’ve got to go guys, piano practice.” Lance spoke up, breaking the pair from the Purple-eyed Hottie mystery.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget we have a free period in the morning.” Hunk warned.  
“Yes mom.” Lance grinned and waved goodbye to his friends.

He exited through the school gates and looked around him to make sure no one followed him. He walked for five minutes before turning one last corner and smiling.  
Parked at the side of the road was a smirking Keith Kogane who was leaning against his motorbike. “Well hello.” Keith spoke up.  
“Hi.” Lance grinned and flung his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. He was suddenly pried away and his lips were tugged to Keith’s. Lance kissed him back passionately. “We should get out of here.” Lance breathed.  
“Home it is.” Keith grinned and handed Lance a second helmet. Lance took it and put it over his head and watching as Keith swung his leg over the bike and fixed his own helmet. He turned the bike on and looked at Lance who swung his leg round the back and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith revved the bike and he drove back to their apartment.

“So what did Axca want?” Lance asked, still looking at the computer in his lap. Keith was sat next to him on the sofa watching TV.  
“She asked me if I was in the relationship.” Keith explained and turned his attention to Lance.  
“And what did you say?” Lance asked, the muscles in his jaw tightening a little. He already didn’t like everyone undressing Keith with their eyes and he got jealous quite easily.  
“I told her that I had an amazing partner.” Keith smirked, knowing all too well what Lance was thinking and chuckled when he saw the blush on Lance’s cheeks. Keith crawled towards Lance, took the laptop off his legs and took its place. He reached down and pecked Lance’s lips. “I love it when you get jealous.” Keith chuckled and Lance huffed.  
“Whatever Purple-eyed Hottie.” Lance smiled as Keith kissed his cheeks.  
“Oh god don’t call me that.” Keith laughed, pecking Lance’s nose then his forehead.  
“Why not?” Everyone at school does.” Lance sighed happily as Keith then kissed his chin before kissing his throat and collar bones.  
“Because you’re not everyone. You’re my boyfriend.” Keith stated and Lance shivered because he loved it when Keith called him ‘his’. Lance grabbed Keith’s face and smashed their lips together in a needy kiss.  
“Ok.” He breathed against Keith’s lips and Keith smile, threading his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“No way.” Pidge frowned.  
“Yep apparently he’s in a relationship.” Hunk confirmed as he, Pidge and Lance ate their lunch in the canteen. “The whole school’s talking about it since everyone question Axca.” Hunk explained, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
“That must be who he’s texting.” Pidge grinned deviously. Lance didn’t say a word and swallowed his food quietly.  
“Probably.” Hunk agreed, although he raised an eyebrow at Pidge’s expression. “What’s that look for?” Hunk asked and Lance’s eyes shot to Pidge who looked deep in thought.  
“Well since he shows up every day and he’s in a relationship it’s got to be someone at the school. It’s always been a theory but not everyone’s sure because they never see who meets him.” Pidge explained. Lance inhaled sharply and choked on the food in his mouth.  
“Whoa, careful there.” Hunk smiled and handed Lance his bottle of water which he gratefully accepted.  
“Makes sense doesn’t it?” Pidge asked, going back to the Purple-eyed Hottie.  
“It does but I doubt you’ll find out who it is.” Hunk explained.  
“Yeah, whoever it is obviously does a good job of hiding it.” Lance joined in to not look suspicious.  
“Just keep your eyes peeled.” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows.

“Peeled for what?” A fourth voice asked and the three looked up to see a girl named Nyma.  
“Nothing” Pidge smiled politely.  
“Hey Lance, can I talk to you?” Nyma asked with large pleading eyes. Lance raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends who shrugged.  
“Um, ok.” Lance agreed and got up. “If the bell goes can you take my stuff to English?” Lance asked Hunk.  
“On it.” Hunk agreed and Lance smiled before following Nyma into the hallway. Lance was a little nervous - Nyma was quite popular throughout the school and her boyfriend was one of the members of the school’s football team. Lance and Nyma had only swapped a few greetings here and there in classes so Lance was curious to see what she wanted.  
“So, what is it?” Lance asked, not wanting to go any further away from an escape route.  
“I’ll cut to the chase Lance. I know how you feel about me.” Nyma smirked  
“Excuse me?” Lance frowned - confused as to what she was talking about.  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” She chuckled and moved a little closer. “I see you staring at me during maths every week without fail.”  
Lance’s frown deepened and he tried to think about how that was possible because he never stared at her. Suddenly he realised that he always stared out the window and daydreamed during maths - his thoughts were usually of Keith and Nyma sat near the window so that would probably explain why she thought this.  
“Um Nyma, believe me, I don’t like you that way - I honestly just stare out the window every time.” Lance tried to explain.  
“Don’t make excuses I see the look on your face.” Nyma countered.  
_”That’s because I’m thinking of my boyfriend.”_ Lance thought grumpily. “Well you must have misread my expression.” Lance explained and turned to go but her hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
“Don’t make me laugh McClain, every boy in this school would be lucky to be in your position. I’m offering you a chance with a real woman.” She pressed, nails digging into his arm slightly.  
Lance winced. “Look, you have a boyfriend and I don’t fancy you so why would I accept your offer?” He spoke more firmly and grabbed Nyma’s wrist, prying her fingers from his skin and pushing her away slightly. He shook his head and power walked down the hall.

“What’s wrong babe?” Keith asked as he looked at Lance from his lap.  
“I was put in an uncomfortable situation today.” Lance admitted. Knowing he could trust Keith. His boyfriend’s brows furrowed and he cupped Lance’s cheek, stroking it lightly. Lance smiled down at him and leaned into the touch.  
“Tell me.” Keith said softly and Lance nodded.  
“Well this girl, Nyma, wanted to speak to me at lunch. She took me into the hall and claimed I fancied her. I told her I didn’t and she told me I stared at her a lot during maths but I just daydream a lot in that class. Anyway, she got pissed when I told her I didn’t fancy her and said everyone wanted her and that I was getting a chance to be with her even though she has a boyfriend. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails in which kind of hurt but in all it wasn’t fun.” Lance wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
“Poor baby.” Keith smiled “Let’s forget about it, yeah?”

 _“Do you want a ride or are you going to your parents? XX”_ Keith’s message read.  
_”RIde please, I can see them this weekend XX <3”_ Lance replied.  
“You guys doing anything Saturday?” Hunk asked as they packed away their things from their last class.  
“I’m visiting Matt.” Pidge explained, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
“Lance?”  
“Dinner with parents. Sorry Hunk, how about Sunday? I might be free then.” Lance explained.  
“Guess it’ll have to do.” Hunk said and Lance slung his arm over his shoulders as they exited the classroom.  
“Do you guys need a lift?” Hunk offered  
“I’m good” Lance smiled  
“I’ll accept that lift.” Pidge grinned and the three of them walked to their lockers. Lance looked at his phone screen as Pidge threw her books in her locker and smiled when he saw the message _”Okay, I’m here XX”_

“MCCLAIN!” Someone suddenly shouted and Lance looked up in surprise, shoving his phone in his pocket. Lance watched in confusion as Rolo - Nyma’s boyfriend stormed up to him. Lance stood up from leaning against the locker but was only shoved back into it by Rolo.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Lance growled as Rolo’s hand grabbed his collar.  
“What the fuck McClain. I heard all about your little rendezvous with my girlfriend.” He snapped.  
“What are you on about?” Lance snapped, aware that a crowd had formed around them.  
“Nyma told me all about how you were flirting with her yesterday and forcing yourself on her.” Rolo spat.  
“I didn’t fucking touch her!” Lance snapped back and grabbed Rolo’s wrists and pushing him away. “And I didn’t flirt with your girlfriend, she came onto me!” Lance retorted as Pidge and Hunk looked ready to jump in to separate a fight.  
Rolo looked furious. “That’s it you little fucker, outside now!” he shouted and grabbed Lance’s arm, dragging him out the school doors.  
“Let me fucking go!” Lance yelled. Rolo released him once they were outside and Lance could see the little crowd that had followed them, some chanting the word ‘fight’ over and over. Lance spotted a Nyma amongst them with a smug look on her face. Lance glared at her. Whilst he was distracted, Rolo charged forward and punched him in the stomach.  
“That’s for flirting with my girlfriend!” He snapped and Lance inhaled sharply in pain, clutching his stomach. He looked up and saw Rolo aiming for his face. Lance dodged his blow and shoved Rolo away making him stumble.  
He came at Lance again. “This is insane! I never flirted with Nyma - she came on to me and I said no!” Lance urged and he saw Hunk and Pidge at the side, getting held back by Rolo’s friends - that made Lance angry.  
“This is for coming on to her!” Rolo snapped and punched Lance hard in the shoulder making Lance groan in pain and stumble back further.  
“And this is for lying.” Rolo swung his fist and Lance scrunched his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

It didn’t come. He heard a couple of gasps and cautiously opened one eye. He stared in shock as he saw Rolo’s fist caught in the hand of someone else. Lance looked up and saw Keith looking at Rolo intimidatingly. He shoved Rolo back and everyone else watched in awe.  
“Now just what’s going on here?” Keith asked sharply - his voice cold and scary.  
“What’s it to you.” Rolo sneered although he looked very wary of Keith’s clothes and age difference.  
“Why are you attacking him?” Keith asked again, his voice rising a little in anger, taking a step closer to Rolo and staring him in the eyes.  
Rolo glared at him, “He was flirting and coming on to my girl.” he snapped but took a step back as he saw Keith eyes narrow.  
“Oh I’m very sure that’s not true.” Keith spoke coolly, although his eyes pierced through Rolo.  
“How would you know?” Rolo asked in a disbelieving tone.  
“Because he belongs to me.” Keith smirked and another round of gasps sounded in the air as Keith tugged Lance to his lips and kissed him in front of everyone. Lance made a small sound of surprise but kissed his boyfriend back nonetheless.  
When their lips separated both Lance and Keith looked around to see all the shocked faces. Keith chuckled as Lance smiled a little - feeling flattered that Keith protected him. Keith turned back to Rolo who had the most confused expression on his face. “If I ever see you lay a hand on him again, I’ll send you to hell.” The colour from Rolo’s face drained a little. “Now, apologise.” Keith snapped.  
Rolo swallowed and looked at Lance who had a blank face. “I’m sorry.” Rolo hissed and walked through the crowd, ripping his arm from Nyma when she clung on to it. Keith had the most smug expression on his face.  
“Alright enough showing off.” Lance muttered and Keith smiled.  
“Okay everyone, clear off.” Keith shouted and, still with shocked faces, everyone split off from the crowd to go home. Pidge and Hunk broke out of Rolo’s friends’ holds and made their way towards Lance and Keith.  
“You sneaky mother fucker.” Pidge shook his head at the grinning Lance. “You were the one he texted?” Pidge asked, gesturing towards Keith, the purple-eyed Hottie.  
“Yeah, sorry I kept it a secret from you. I just didn’t know how people would react to me being bi, although I’m not too bothered now it’s out since I have my lovely boyfriend to protect me.” Lance smirked and Keith chuckled, kissing his lips again  
“And I can pick you up from here now.” Keith smiled and Lance yelped as Keith picked him up bridal style.  
“You too are disgustingly romantic.” Hunk smirked and Lance blushed.  
“Good.” Keith grinned and started walking towards his motorbike.  
“See you to on Sunday!” Lance called over Keith’s shoulder.  
“You fucking better - you have a lot of explaining to do!” Pidge exclaimed.


End file.
